


Going Without

by gooeyhuey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Soft Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeyhuey/pseuds/gooeyhuey
Summary: Changbin wants what Jeongin wants. Sometimes he wants more, but Jeongin is patient.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Going Without

It wasn't a secret that Jeongin wasn't very affectionate, at best barely tolerating all the doting from his group and at worst, retaliating. There was a misunderstanding among the lot of them that Jeongin didn't like physicality. Changbin knew that wasn't quite the case, for better or worse.

Though he wouldn't complain. He wasn't allowed to. At the sound of a soft whimper, Jeongin put a finger to Changbin's mouth, at first interpreting it as being shushed before the finger began to nestle between his lips, prompting his mouth open. It dipped in, and Changbin knew the protocol, quieting himself and suckling on the finger.

Jeongin knew his tells. A stutter of the hips, a pattern of breaths, whatever it was that gave it away, Jeongin knew the right time to slow his hand or pull it off entirely. The jerking came to a stop, the other hand settling low on his stomach, somewhere pleasurable, yet frustrating.

"You don't want to cum, hyung." Jeongin had such a sweet way of delivering his commands, easily imposing his will. "You don't want to ruin what we've spent weeks building, do you?"

Changbin so desperately wanted to say yes, but the finger in his mouth kept him from speaking. His body was obedient by nature, however, shaking his head 'no'.

In response, he received a warm smile. "That's what I thought. But we can't have you going to the recording like this, can we?" There was a tease in his voice, the bright lilt of humor as he flicked Changbin's hard cock with his nail. Changbin, so pathetic, so desperate, responded to it with the buck of his hips, aching for another touch.

Both hands withdrew, where Jeongin leaned over the side of the bed and searched underneath. The ghost pain was preemptive, turning to an outright bitter ache in his balls when Jeongin surfaced with the chastity cage.

"I'm too hard-"

"I understand," he interrupted. The tilt of his head was slow, a cute bounce of a nod with the exaggerated widening of his eyes in mock concern. "If you want to face the members hard, I won't stop you."

Changbin felt a whine begin to bubble up, but Jeongin wasn't done speaking.

"But I was thinking of a compromise."

So Changbin listened before complaining.

"You'll get to cum later if you wear this for me.”

His face gave him away, feeling the perked, hopeful raise of his eyebrows that he was helpless to stop. 

“If you can cum with it on.”

In that instant, hope turned to despair, prompting the immediate feeling of his throat tightening as he wanted to cry. His pout ever evident, Changbin eternally unsubtle and Jeongin leaned in, rubbing supportive and soothing circles into Changbin's chest. "Don't be like that, hyung. This is what both of us want."

His eyes stung, but he nodded with Jeongin. He wanted anything Jeongin wanted, after all.

Jeongin wasn't too cruel. He allowed a little lube to help along cramming his erection in the tight metal prison, feeling like he was stuffing a sausage into a straw. Jeongin poised it for him, slipping the trap on while Changbin forced it in. 

For reassurance, he rested his hand on Changbin's shoulder. "As soon as we get back, we'll try it."

With the hours of teasing, weeks of teasing, he still managed to soften inside the cage once the presence of pain won out over his arousal, dressing in a combination of his tightest underwear to keep the lock still and his loosest pants to try and keep things as hidden as possible. Still feeling lightheaded, almost hazy as he convened with the rest. Distraught by his denial, his subsequent humiliation to completely bequeath his arousal.

In the van, Jeongin had been kind and took the seat beside him, but in the very back that meant they were hidden. Jeongin's hand wedged between his thighs and palmed him, Changbin feeling himself straining, repeatedly getting hard and then softening again when his body caught up with the futility.

“It hurts, doesn’t it, hyung?” Asked in a whisper close to his ear, the tickle of breath on his neck. The nail of the pinky pressed into a slot, grazing him. Almost painful, enough to get Changbin sitting arrow-straight with breath caught in his throat.

Though this was manageable. The real hell came upon arrival to the studio, where they were ushered into the dressing rooms and given their outfits for the shoot. Changbin was often lucky on that front, typically given the baggiest clothes of the lot, but today's wares were a pair of fitted khakis that would absolutely tip off to something amiss about his package.

He had to soften the outline of the thing, at least, doing the embarrassing act of stuffing his pants with tissues when no one was looking. Though upon looking in the mirror, he realized how ridiculous it looked. The stares on him were blatant, the mouths curved, either in distaste or in amusement. He didn’t care to look too long to register which emotion belonged to who.

The only one among them comfortable enough to mention it outright was Hyunjin, who stood next to Changbin and brought his voice down. "Did you stuff your pants?"

Changbin honestly didn't know what was more embarrassing to admit, but a penchant for honesty had his answer out of his mouth before he could come up with something. "No."

The curse of Hyunjin was that they were close to the point where a hand finding a thigh between them was comfortable, and Hyunjin imposed enough that pressing a thumb into Changbin's crotch to confirm it for himself wasn’t all that unexpected. "What is that?" He leaned in, whispered even more quietly to Changbin while the cameras were focused on Chan and Felix doing some Australian bit.

Across the room, he found Jeongin, who watched them with an open smile. Changbin then turned to Hyunjin. "I mean this in the nicest way. Mind your own business on this one."

There must’ve been something to Changbin’s tone that tipped him off to something or other, because Hyunjin hadn’t pushed. He merely nodded, a friendly pat to Changbin’s shoulder before joining the others again.

There were whispers and stares among them, all Changbin's way, awkward and kind of arousing. His stomach did somersaults whenever he'd start to get hard, always in anticipation of pain, and then he’d get soft again. God, he wanted to cum so bad.

But Hyunjin was good at diffusing things, bringing the attention off of Changbin and dismissing the rumors and theories. He owed him one. Probably would just come clean to him given he felt he could trust him enough, and it would have been nice to have an advocate and a confidant.

When they broke for lunch. Jeongin had indicated for Changbin to follow him, a small wag of his finger. Like the dog he was, Changbin followed him into the restroom.

Jeongin leaned on the wall with folded arms. “Finger yourself a little for me, hyung. I want to see if you can cum right now.”

Changbin couldn’t and Changbin knew Jeongin knew he couldn’t, but that wasn’t the kind of thing he could deny Jeongin. He bent himself over the sink, dropping his pants. He sucked and drooled heavily on his own fingers, making a small show of it when he realized Jeongin could see him in the reflection of the mirror and pushed them into himself.

“I don’t think that’s a very good position. Turn to me and try squatting, spread your legs out really wide for me.”

He had to step out of his pants and briefs entirely for that position, bringing his arm behind him, his middle and ring finger pushing into himself to get the most depth possible. Frustration, because it felt good, it felt horrible, extremely dissatisfying, like being unable to properly scratch an itch. The choking of the cage was relentless.

Five minutes doing it, or ten, he didn’t know. “Enough, hyung. We still need time to eat.” That was a new torture, with his empty hole twitching for some kind of attention now that his body clung to the idea that it would give him some measure of relief.

By then, the others had lost interest in the state of his crotch after Hyunjin assured them with whatever he’d come up with, which meant he could at least eat in relative peace before returning to work. The pace of the latter half of the shoot meant Jeongin was too preoccupied to make Changbin suffer, which in turn meant Changbin could throw himself into the shoot to get his mind off of everything.

The ride back saw Jeongin’s interest renewed tenfold, leaning heavily against Changbin. They rode with the rowdier bunch, the others trying to outdo each other on singing loudly over the radio.

“Maybe you’ll get to cum tonight. It’s been so long.” The finger glided across every dip of the cage slowly. It stopped short, grabbing Changbin’s cock with a brief, hard shake. “But what if you don’t? Have you given that thought?”

Changbin didn’t even want to entertain it. The very thought gave him anxiety, filled him with lead-weight dread. And still, he felt himself get hard. What if he couldn’t? Changbin breathed out a little sharply.

“Then when would your next chance be, I wonder.” Uttered in a complete mockery of concern, so obviously brightened by amusement. He couldn’t even bear to look at Jeongin, envisioning the smile on the boy’s mouth.

Immediately on returning, they holed up in Changbin’s room. As soon as the door shut behind them came the first set of orders. “Everything off, hyung.”

While Changbin undressed, Jeongin went around the rooms to gather the wares. A massage wand stuffed in a shoebox beneath the bed, lube in the underwear drawer, a plug hidden in one of the many pockets on a backpack.

Jeongin was feeling particularly doting that night. “Lie back on the bed. I’ll take care of you.” Words that did nothing to calm his anxiety, but he did so. Jeongin joined him up where, cross-legged, facing him, he guided Changbin’s legs wide to either side of him.

First, he watched the lubing of the index and middle fingers. Second, the wand was flicked on, pressed onto the metal of the cage above the head of his cock. Third, two fingers pushing into him, pulling upward and out in a cyclical “come hither” motion.

It was enough to drive a man to madness. Changbin, so desperate for pleasure that his back arched to try and get more from the vibration, his hips bucked to get more from the fingers inside of him.

Jeongin’s laugh was soft and lovely. “You look so stupid, hyung. How bad do you want it?”

“So bad,” Changbin hissed. “So bad, so bad, so bad.” Like a mantra, the words resonating, where hearing them spill from his own mouth got him overwhelmed and emotional.

The fingers stilled. “Do you want your plug?”

Ever honest, Changbin responded with the first thought that came to mind. “I want your cock so bad.”

Jeongin was always patient with him. “That’s not what I asked, hyung.”

“Please. Please, just fuck me. I don’t have to cum. Just fuck me.” His feverish mind clung onto everything he thought would convince Jeongin. “I’ll never cum again if you just-”

The fingers withdrew completely, brought to his lips, awaiting for them to open. “Hyung.” Changbin yielded, parting his lips to take them into his mouth, sucking Jeongin’s fingers clean of himself. “You’re so cute.”

Changbin knew those words well, the world’s softest rejection.

“Now, would you like your plug?” With the fingers in his mouth, Changbin nodded. More than just affirmation, it was also a signal of his obedience, that he’d stop with the outbursts. And the fingers withdrew. “Hold onto the wand for a bit while I lube it up.”

An agonizing emptiness, making him aware of the awful grind of the massage wand against the metal. Repeated, impatient glances were made over, Jeongin needlessly, yet deliberately methodical.

“Jeongin,” though he was careful not to whine too much, lest it slow them down even more.

As if his begging was good for something, at long last he felt it being pushed into him and he let out an exhale, both one to relax himself and one of relief. To be filled with something, anything, was better than nothing.

Like that, he manned control of the wand and Jeongin the plug, twisting and thrusting it in and out of him. Brought to something that felt almost like an edge, but faltering. And again, brought close, but a retreat back before he was pushed over. Almost there, but a hesitance that stopped short in something he could only liken to his personal hell.

Then, the vibration slowed, and that wave-like feeling of approaching and receding had waned fast, Changbin pressing the wand harder against himself out of desperation to try and chase it, to focus on it before the feeling was totally lost to him.

When the battery died all together, most of the sensation had gone with it, leaving Changbin with a numb wrist and sore fingers. The plug was a reprieve, but not enough, never enough.

"It looks like it wasn't meant to be,” said Jeongin. With the utmost condescending condolences delivered, the understanding hit him like a freight train and he felt the despair push him over a very different edge.

"Oh, hyung." When the first tears spilled, Jeongin laid beside him and pulled him in. He pressed a kiss to the brow, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Don't cry. This isn’t so bad, is it?"

He buried his face in Jeongin's shoulder as he let it out, muffling his whimpering in the other’s chest, wiping his tears on the other’s shirt. His hair was combed through by gentle fingers massaging into his scalp.

"You know you're so cute when you're desperate, hyung? So eager and stupid. I like you best when you're like this." Another kiss, pressed softly to his forehead.

Mildly insulting, soft words that lulled him into a sense of comfort. Not enough yet to stop the tears, but the warmth and care fulfilled him in a way that served as consolation, Changbin thought.

"Imagine how nice it’d be if I could keep you like this forever, where you never get to cum again. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Lost in haze, lost in sorrow, lost in the kind words, Changbin looked Jeongin in the eye, sniffled and nodded. He'd worry about regretting it when he was thinking more clearly.

**Author's Note:**

> hack job at editing but, honestly, i'm amazed i even finished something this month.


End file.
